Love Nocturnal
by LadyMidnight81
Summary: Goliath and Elisa finally consumate their relationship, takes place AU before the start of the comic. Lemony goodness...


**AN:** Okay, so please be kind this is the first fanfic I've written and actually typed out/published on here for this fandom, so be kind, okay.  
**P.S.:** If you actually read and/or review this you are awesome cuz I really never expect that to happen at all. Thanks!!!

**Love Nocturnal** –

Elisa Maza looked past the battlements of Castle Wyvern to watch the changes in the sky above. The colors began as light pinks and then went to darker shades of purple and blue as the sun continued to sink until it was a small half circle on the horizon. When it began sinking past its' halfway point she turned around to watch something much more interesting in her eyes than a sunset. Stepping away from the edge and in front of the being encased in stone, she couldn't help but stare at Him. Him; the male she loved more that life itself and had for more than three years she had known him and his clan. Well, their clan now.

Goliath. Even his name was as completely strong and masculine as his body and his attitude in life. She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment or even the exact day she had fallen in love with her violet guardian. But she that it had been not long after he had caught her as she was falling to her death and saved her life that night so long ago. Elisa realized it had only been that night Puck had changed her into a gargoyle that she had put two and two together about her feelings. But it had been her impulsive kiss the night of the Hunter's Moon and the look on Goliath's face and in his eyes right before the sun rose that morning that had cemented the idea of loving him as something very real and serious. The kind of love that she could brush aside no longer trying to pretend that she could date other men and build a life without him being a vital part of it all. The walls she had built around her heart had crumbled the night after that surprise kiss when he had looked at her and brushed her hair back so lovingly.

But, she had been more stubborn than she should have been after that point. She had told herself that just because she had admitted her feeling so totally to herself finally didn't mean she had to admit them to the Big Guy or even to herself again. For these were very serious feelings and she hadn't thought she was ready for something like that yet. Her tough cop exterior and attitude had only enabled her to ignore so much. It wasn't like the love that she felt for him was the kind that would eventually go away if she refused to admit that they were there; for she had tried that for long enough in the beginning. No, this was the serious kind of love; the 'till death do us part kind and she definitely had had to think about everything it entailed for her and her life, to make a final decision before she went and started blurting things out to the Big Guy.

There were a lot of different aspects that she had had to consider attached to that kind of serious commitment. Not only were there romantic aspects attached to her heart, and she had long ago adjusted to the thought of having those kinds of feelings for a male that wasn't human. There was also the aspect that when she had pictured herself settled down somehow in the future kids were always a subject that she could never decide on one way or the other. She guessed if it finally got that far she would have to ask Goliath what he wanted. It was a fact that children between a human and a gargoyle was pretty impossible as far as anyone knew if you didn't have some kind of magical or scientific aide. And because of different past experiences both of those areas creeped her out more than a little bit. But before they even discussed a subject like children she guessed they would have to practice or at least talk about that other aspect of their relationship that had yet to come up; the physical side of it.

Elisa was mature enough to admit that she had fantasized about being with Goliath in that way more times than she cared to admit to herself. And there wasn't a problem of being turned on by each other for just hearing his voice rumble out her name was enough to get her temperature rising. From the surreptitious glances he always sent her when he thought she wasn't looking she could tell that he was at least interested in thinking about that part of their relationship as well. She guessed when you got down to it the only thing stopping her was her fear. Fear of rejection, fear of that much commitment, and fear that he might lose control and accidentally hurt her. If he would even fit, to put it bluntly. Just thinking about it she blushed brightly and she didn't care to admit how many times she had tried to imagine what exactly he was hiding under his loincloth. She knew with all she was that Goliath would never intentionally hurt her, but she was still slightly fearful that even if he was able to fit inside her that when he did he might lose his prized self-control and accidentally hurt her. She guessed the only way she would ever find out though would be to put her fears aside and admit her love for him to the Big Guy.

Elisa had thought about it long and hard before finally making a decision to admit to Goliath how she felt about him. It had been during one of their nightly flights while he had held her so tenderly in his strong arms as they glided over the city. She had finally just thrown caution to the wind and opted for the direct approach that usually served her well in every other aspect of her life; so why not here as well, she thought. Taking her courage in hand she had leaned up until her mouth was level with his ear and whispered quietly, but with much feeling,

"I love you, Big Guy," It was a simple statement that contained her heart. The poor big violet Gargoyle had been so taken aback by her sudden confession that he had stiffened in surprise mid-flight causing them to tumble several feet before his natural instincts took over and his wings spread to catch the wind once more. Still feeling shaky he had landed on the nearest roof before he had trusted himself to speak.

"What did you say, My Elisa?" he asked her then, his words rumbling in his chest and across her skin as he still held her close in his arms.

"I said, 'I love you, Big Guy,'" She echoed then bringing her hand up to caress his cheek as she spoke the words this time. He surprised her then by bringing her in closer before swinging her around in what she could only guess was joy from the masculine laugh and huge smile on his face. He stopped both the spinning and the laughing suddenly before pulling her closer for a very affectionate hug.

"You know not how long I have waited to hear those words from your lips," he spoke into her ear as he nuzzled her hair, still hugging her close. "Nor do you know how much such love and trust from you mean to me, My Elisa," He paused then before looking down into her eyes. He must have caught the hint of uncertainty lurking deep inside her eyes for he said then, "If there is any doubt left in your mind, My Elisa, let me assuage it at once. I love you more than life itself and hope you will never again doubt my affections for you." Elisa had hugged him back then, her last fear of his rejection melting away.

"That's one thing I'll never doubt, Big Guy," she told him honestly then. She had known even before the Hunter's Moon that he at least felt more than just the love of a friend for her and the night after had confirmed that as well.

"Come," he said suddenly in his booming voice. "Let us return home and tell the rest of the clan of our declaration of love for each other." He was about to jump from the rooftop they were currently standing on and wing their way back to the castle when he noticed the apprehension clear on her beautiful face. "What is troubling you, My Love?" he asked. The endearment seemed so natural coming from his lips that it brought a huge smile to her face despite the new fear in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm not sure, Goliath," she told him honestly, "I guess that it all just seems a little too good to be true and I guess I'd just like to keep the new discovery to ourselves for a bit before telling the others." She paused to look up at him and his alienly beautiful face. "If that's okay with you, that is," she finished finally.

"It shall be as you wish, My Elisa," he had told her reverently before surprising her by placing a kiss on her upturned lips. She had stopped the kiss before she let herself respond as eagerly as she had wanted to; to his sudden sensual and just plain sweet assault. She had told him that it might take some time before she was ready to talk about or move ahead with that part of their relationship. She made it clear to him that she wanted him, but that this was only the equivalent of their first date. She couldn't put out that easily, she had quipped to him, but she wasn't sure that he had gotten her lame attempt at humor. She convinced him to take her back to her apartment instead of the castle so they could talk as they still had things they didn't know about each other and she wanted to know and hear all about her dark guardian.

It had been three months exactly since that faithful night and her old, almost virginal fears crept up again as she could see the sun sinking even lower as she continued to stare at her love. The past three months had been a blur between the cases she had had to deal with at work and Goliath's patrols each night. It left them with little time afterwards to talk or do anything else for that matter. A month after they had admitted their love for each other she had felt comfortable enough with the idea to share their poorly kept secret with the rest of the clan. They had been very supportive; dashing all of her unwarranted fears in that area. Especially when Hudson and Brooklyn had even dared to joke about what had taken them so long.

Since the rest of the clan now knew Goliath had become more relaxed and open about showing different signs of affection to her, even in front of them. Both Gargoyle and human customs of affection that still surprised her with their tenderness and intensity, even the simple ones. He had also started openly calling her either 'My Elisa' or 'My Love' whenever they talked to each other as well. It made her heart soar to hear him call her his love so unashamedly in front of everyone around. It almost made her ashamed of her fear she had had about speaking so openly about her love for him. Her fear was long gone now; replaced by the need to be closer to him in every way possible. During the past three months they had shared human kisses, a practice that she had found that Goliath was most excellent at after such practice as they had been indulging in every night as they said goodbye.

As she stared into his stone covered eyes her heart started to flutter. For tonight everything would change. Tonight was the night they took the final step in being fully intimate with each other. Goliath had not been the only one that had been practicing over the past three months. Though she had felt seriously ridiculous and slutty she had gone to a sex toy shop and gotten the biggest one they had to try and prepare her body as much as she could for him when they finally took this step. It had been embarrassing as hell to go there and buy the thing. Well, actually, she had gotten three of them. She had been completely practical about the situation. It was a depressing fact that she hadn't been with anyone since she had meant The Clan, with or without her puzzling feelings for the Big Guy. Even before that she had never been very successful in that area of her life and she knew that there was no way she was doing a 'blind run' with the Big Guy when sex with a human male would have been painful before she started practicing for it had been quite awhile. Not that she had had that many partners in her life anyway. She knew her 'practice runs' were going to be worth it in the long run and every time she had gotten off during one it had been thoughts of the Big Guy that had brought her over the edge each time.

Elisa had taken the night off tonight especially to give them as much time together as possible before sunrise. She looked down at herself self-consciously as she didn't dress up very often and wore a dress even rarer than that. But she had felt that an occasion as important as her and Goliath's first time together deserved a brand new outfit; underwear at all. Not to mention that in human terms it was their three month anniversary so that was a second special reason for her to dress up tonight as well. She tugged on the hemline of the little black number that Fox had helped her pick out. She wondered yet again how she had let Fox Xanatos of all people convince her to wear, let alone buy this scrap of velvet that barely qualified as a dress. But looking back at Goliath she realized that that was the point and just thinking about the way his eyes would glow with his need for her when he saw what she was wearing made her stop tugging at the hemline, relax, and just enjoy looking at him while she waited.

It had been last night just before sunrise when they were saying goodbye that she had told him that tonight she had a surprise for him concerning the physical part of their relationship. His eyes had flashed the blinding white before he had been able to keep his emotions completely in check. She had kissed him then. A kiss filled with all of her pent up passion and need. Then she had told him that she would be here waiting for him when he woke up tonight. The look he had given her before the first rays of the sun had frozen him in sleep for the day had made her whole body ache with want of him. She wondered that if he could get her so hot with a kiss, a look and his voice, if it would take long at all before he truly took all of her.

Elisa was distracted from her steamy thoughts by the sound of the stone encasing her mate cracking all over before he threw his arms up and his wings back as he roared to life once more. When he had come to his senses enough to see her and smell her as she stood in front of him, as he hadn't frozen in his usual daytime pose from her surprise last night, he smiled brightly. Then when he realized what she was wearing he was all but blinded with his desire for her. Hot and demanding it pounded through his veins.

"Good evening, Big Guy," she greeted him and he could tell from the breathy quality of her voice and the added smell of her arousal that she had meant what she had implied last night about moving forward with the physical part of their relationship. Just seeing her standing there like that with the smell of her arousal filling his nostrils was enough to make him suddenly and completely aroused.

"Hello, My Elisa," he all but growled in his rumbling voice as he stepped closer to her before bringing one of her hands up to place a kiss on the back of it. A human gesture that he had seen on one of the shows he had watched with Hudson on the picture box. He was surprised to see a rosy blush stain the golden skin of her face before she asked,

"What was that for?"

"That was for My Beautiful Love," he replied simply. The blush brightened in her cheeks then and he could feel her temperature climb as he was still holding her hand in his.

Elisa shook her nervousness away then, or at least tried to, before gripping his hand as it held hers and pulling him toward the doorway behind her.

"Come on," she requested then with a smile, "I've got a surprise for you."

"I'd follow you anywhere, My Love," he told her as he began to follow her inside. The sincerity in his voice taking her breath away. When they had made it to the chamber off of the highest battlement that was his daily roost she stopped in front of a luxuriously set dining table.

"Ta da!" she exclaimed as she dropped his hand to remove the covers from their plates resting on the table revealing a steak with all the trimmings on hers and five steaks with trimmings for him, as his appetite was necessarily huge to keep his big, muscular form full of energy. At the thought of the way she hoped he would be using some of that energy tonight another blush rushed to her cheeks before she could help it. She turned quickly away to take her seat hoping he hadn't noticed. But he had noticed and surprised her again by beating her to her chair and pulling it out for her before she could think to do it for herself.

"Thank you," she murmured quietly before sitting down. He pushed her chair in before going around to sit down in the gargoyle-friendly chair she had had brought up here from one of the castles' main chambers. It was the sturdiest chair she could find in the castle.

"Thank you for all this, My Love," he told her after he sat down. "It is a wonderful surprise." She blushed uncharacteristically again at his words and the heated look he had sent her with them. Getting annoyed at how easily he was able to make her react like a schoolgirl she looked down to her plate to try and calm her nerves and her speeding heartbeat before looking up at him again. She smiled at him when she did and reached for the bottle of her favorite wine she had let breathe for tonight before pouring them both a glass as gracefully as she could with her body's current rebellious state.

"Bon appétit," she said to him before beginning to eat her own food. She started with the small side salad before moving onto the baked potato, and finally the steak. She realized halfway through her meal that her stomach's nervous knots were not going to let her eat everything as she had planned. She turned instead to conversation and distanced herself physically and emotionally with each word she spoke until Goliath had finished all of the food on his platter-sized plate. She had been keeping enough room in her stomach for the dessert she had set on the small cart by the door so she got up to go get it, knowing cheesecake was one of Goliath's favorite's as well.

"Time for dessert," she announced as she got up to walk over to the cart by the door, "It's cheesecake, our favorite." She tried to sound cheerful as she tried to talk the butterflies in her stomach into calming down a bit. Elisa was halfway to the tray with the dessert and their other dinner tray covers on it when she felt his taloned hand on her shoulder. She paused then just an instant before he pulled her backwards until she was pressed against him, his front to her back.

"Goliath?" she questioned looking over her shoulder to see his eyes had started to glow again. She started trembling then and not from fear when he lowered his head to place a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.

"You are the only dessert I desire tonight, My Love," he told her with his lips still against her skin, this time his lips on her neck. His voice and his words made her melt against him and she gasped when he felt the bulge of his arousal against her butt. She said nothing, but turned around in his arms before standing on her tiptoes, pulling his head down for a kiss. This kiss was like the one last night in that it contained all of her pent up emotions and passions, but it was different as he had time to respond in kind and by the time they came up for air she was hanging on to him with her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers in his black mane of hair, afraid that if she let go she would dissolve into a puddle on the floor. But she had not desire to let go and neither did he apparently as he had wrapped his arms and wings around her body which left them in their own private world. Her feet were a foot off the ground within the cocoon of his wings. Their kisses turned hungrier then as he ran his hands over the curves of her body when he had wrapped his tail around her in place of his arms. He continued his caresses until she moaned out in response. He located the zipper of her strapless dress then and unzipped in completely before sliding it down until gravity left it to fall in a little pile under her. He picked her up into his arms then and carried her to the huge canopy bed against the far wall on the chamber. He laid her down and inched away from her slightly so he could look his fill at her beautiful body.

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle Fox complained and bitched at her husband, David Xanatos, that had been fairly amused at playing the voyeur of Goliath and Elisa's little rendezvous, until under threat of being withheld his own husbandly rights, that had just been reinstated as Fox had been too sore after Alexander's birth for that, he finally turned off the recording of the cameras in the area. Fox herself made sure the monitors for that side of the castle were off as well before she left the room. Not trusting her husband when it came to his little obsession with these monitors, though, she returned five minutes later the activities she herself had witnessed on that monitor giving her ideas of how to distract him from the newly official couple's activities for quite some time. David, being no fool, followed his wife to their own chamber like that lovesick fool he still was for her.

Back in the room off the highest battlement Goliath's eyes started to glow again as he looked his fill of his mate. Realizing that all that was keeping him from witnessing her naked body was two scraps of black lace he leaned down and kissed her even more heatedly than before. It was a human custom, but he had enjoyed and kept finding more enjoyment in practicing it with his lovely mate, especially now. When her tongue joined his in a sensual duel he growled deep in response; his need for her intensifying with every touch. He reached down then and using his sharp talons he opened the front of her bra before peeling it away to reveal more of her golden skin. Here she was exactly like a female gargoyle he was happy to see. He cupped the perfect mounds of golden flesh in his big hands before using his taloned thumbs to stroke their tips until they were hard and reaching toward him for more of his touch.

She cried out his name in a strangled cry of pleasure then and he felt himself grow even harder. When his mouth suddenly moved down to replace his hands caresses the sensations were so intense that she made a sound like a whimper before arching into his touch. When he slowly sucked one turgid point into the wet heat of his mouth he was pleased when her fingers were suddenly in his hair holding on tightly as if to keep him there to pleasure this part of her even more. He obliged most willingly by moving to repeat the same movements on her other breast. She cried out his name again as he did. It was amazing to him how responsive to him she was. With his only other partner in mating games, which he would rather not think of at all, it had seemed more a chore than a pleasure that pleasing His Elisa, was.

Elisa had always loved how sweet and tender Goliath was to her even though he is insanely stronger than any other being she had ever met of all three races. She had had no idea that it would carry over like this part of their relationship as well, but she was more than glad that it had. That also made the rest of her fears about him accidentally hurting her start to disappear. Then his taloned fingers moved down and turned her panties into so much scrap material before he caressed her nether lips and at that point coherent thought was no longer possible for her brain to form. His thumb brushed against the sensitive nub hiding beyond her outer lips and all she was able to do was feel and make nonsensical sounds in the form of moans and whimpers. When he sunk one digit inside her warm sheath it wasn't long before her senses overloaded and her body shook until her climax took her way over the edge of mere pleasure or pain.

When her body had calmed down some and her muscles were completely relaxed again she realized that she was at a slight disadvantage in the nakedness department and wanted him as naked as she was at the moment. She set to rectifying the fact that he was still wearing something by reaching both of her hands down to work on unbuckling the huge belt buckle that secured Goliath's loincloth to his body. It took more effort than she had expected it would, but then she realized it had been around more than a thousand years and was bound to stick at least a little bit. Elisa didn't stop trying until she had it undone and the loincloth slipped slowly off of him. She had expected him to be bigger than a human, but what he had been hiding behind that old thick piece of homespun took her breath away. She gasped in surprise before her curiosity got the best of her and her hand drifted down to his hairless shaft.

It took all of Goliath's powerful self-control to stop him from taking Elisa right then, but the look on her face inserted some caution into the passion-filled haze that had taken over his brain. And once again he wondered if they were compatible and the fear that he could invaribly hurt her if they weren't reared its' ugly head again.

"Elisa," he whispered with all of the strength he had left when all he really wanted to do was take her. Now. "You seem worried suddenly. Are we not compatible? You are very tiny." He asked, finally putting a voice to his worst fear.

"Oh, Boy," Elisa couldn't help muttering. "We are more than compatible, Big Guy," she whispered back at him, the nickname having a completely different meaning at the moment. She ran her fingers over his soft violet skin she found covering his hardened arousal. "We're just going to have to take it slow this first time," she told him honestly. Just the thought of something so utterly masculine inside of her made her tremble with needy anticipation. She was very glad at the moment she had taken the trouble of her 'practice sessions.' Elisa was afraid her trembling would make Goliath think she was scared or something so she decided to distract him the best way she knew how in a situation like this; for he might not be human, but he was still a guy. And when you take all the differences aside it's a lot easier to see.

She started moving the hand that gripped his impressive member up and down his length slowly at first, but then speeding up a bit when she noticed his mind actually realized what his body was responding to. His growl-like cry of pleasure was a very sexy sound to her. She could also feel the rumble through where she was touching him and it made her tingle all over. Elisa chose that moment to give the tip of his shaft an open-mouthed kiss. His skin smelled and tasted so good, like it did all over his body, so she didn't waste any time or thoughts before she took what she could of his length inside her mouth. She realized suddenly that this must be something else that wasn't included in gargoyle mating and her suspicion was confirmed when Goliath spoke again. His words came out in a rush so apparently he was quite distracted as his muscles had also tightened in surprise the moment her mouth had touched this part of him.

"Elisa," he cried at first, "I'm afraid this human custom…" he started to say but he paused again when her tongue traced his length slowly and he forgot he had been speaking momentarily. He gasped and then cried out her name when she took more of him into her mouth until she was praying her gag reflex wouldn't ruin the mood. Thankfully she got used to it quickly. When he finally did speak again his words were a rush of breath and through his growls it sounded like he was stuttering.

"Not th-that this isn't plea-pleasurable, b-but I th-think this n-night won't g-go much fur-further if y-you keep this u-up." He said in his gorgeous voice that was even thicker as he went on his surprise and passion clear as a bell in his words. She realized then that she had never been brave enough to ask if there were any major differences in this area between their races. Needing to know this before she would know how to go on she practically climbed up his body, kissing and nipping all the way until she was in range to speak into his ear. She got sidetracked slightly when he captured her mouth with his own for the most delicious and passionate kiss she had ever been a part of. It was drugging in its' intensity and leaving her breathless and gasping for air when they broke apart. At least he was gasping for air as well, that made her feel slightly better that he was just as affected by it as she was. When she could breathe again it took her several moments to remember that she needed to ask him something let alone what exactly that question was.

"Goliath," she called his name breathlessly, "I should have asked this sooner, but with gargoyles are there many differences in your sexual releases than humans because your comment made me wonder?" she asked him just as breathlessly because his eyes were glowing as he started at her intensely. He caressed her hair lovingly before answering her.

"Gargoyles and humans being different in a sexual way is not something I could discuss with you until a situation like now. It's not like you can just look it up like an entry in an encyclopedia. I don't know about humans," he continued, "But gargoyles don't really get together this seriously until they are mated. For a mated pair, like us," adding the last two words with a real smile on his face, "The male can spill his seed as many times as it takes until his mate becomes pregnant. Non-mated males are only allowed to once a night." Relieved, but also curious she decided to ask about the females as well.

"What about the females?" she asked him then.

"The females have more natural limitations given the fact that each time she reaches sexual completion after her mate spills his seed there is a chance for one to three eggs to be planted inside her, at least during mating season. Therefore, she can only climax once a night until she is pregnant and then not at all until she gives birth to her eggs. In the non-mating seasons she can only climax once a night as well given the fact that there is a small chance that she could breed in the off-season," Elisa thought that that was weird that the sexes would be so different in that way. But it made sense given one female could only hold so many eggs inside her body at a time and the more was not merrier or safe in their cases.

"It must be nature's way of making sure that breeding doesn't happen with non-mated pairs," He added then. Elisa realized that that makes sense for a gargoyles' biology, she didn't think it was unfair, she thought it was a brilliant safeguard built into their DNA to prevent unnecessary tragedy that having too many fertile eggs inside one female would create. Humans could use a safeguard like that, she thought, but not if it only meant one orgasm a night, she realized then. Without a man in her life for the last five years at least the only climaxes that she's had were from a battery powered machine or her own touch, imagining it was his.

"If you can climax 'as many times as it takes', then why were you worried about our night being over with one shot?" she questioned suddenly when she realized his request didn't make sense still.

"Because," he said sounding strained as their bodies seemed to be moving against each other while they spoke whether they realized it or not. "I just explained that female gargoyles can only climax, as you put it, once a night. Now if human females are different that would change everything," he stated offhandedly and Elisa started to laugh. "Are they different?" He asked expectantly from the beginning of her line of questioning.

"If we weren't you would already be screwed, no pun intended, for I already climaxed earlier," she told him with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"What?" Goliath exclaimed quietly. He then paused and seemed to think about it for a moment. "You are so responsive, My Love, I was unsure what that was." He seemed to be apologizing for something. "The only other female I was with was a gargoyle and her body never gave any sign that I could recognize as completion. Forgive me for being confused, we should have talked about this earlier it seems," He started to move then, as if he was simply going to get up and leave her, as if it was all his fault for giving her the best orgasm of her life.

"Goliath," she said then. Part of her was very sad that Demona, for she had to be the other partner he spoke of with disdain, had been such a bad lover. More determined to please him than ever she wrapped herself around his sweat slickened body, holding on for dear life, not wanting him to move another inch. "Stop!" she exclaimed as he began to move again despite her moves to stop him. They both moaned suddenly though as his shaft rubbed against the place she wanted it most in their parody of a struggle. He finally stopped as the sudden intimate touch had taken him aback as well. "Humans of both sexes can have multiple orgasms," she told him then, her breathing still hitched, "You have nothing to apologize for, but I'm sorry for teasing you like that when I didn't know how serious it would have been if I were a Garg, so forgive me, Big Guy,"

"Really?" he asked suddenly, trying to hide his excitement, "There is nothing to forgive, My Love," he said then when he had processed the rest of her words, "We should have discussed this earlier to prevent such unnecessary confusion,"

"That I agree with," Elisa told him and then smiled slyly saying next, "And yeah really," She answered the more important question. She let it sink I before sliding up his slick body as he lay back down all the way before she attacked his mouth with another kiss and his body with her newly adventurous hands.

Goliath responded in kind as if the time spent talking hadn't been an interruption at all as their passionate kisses and caresses were hotter than ever. When she found the sensitive spot that one of the other gargs had mentioned accidentally she knew it really was _that _sensitive. When he growled low in his throat, a sound she had never heard from him before, she knew she how sensitive it truly was. She would have never imagined that one of the Big Guy's erogenous zones was the spot between his wings where they met his back, but boy was it ever. She was going to continue this tactic, but when she felt his thumb massaging the little nub it had found earlier she was just a little side-tracked.

"Two can play this game, mo chroi," he told her against her mouth. She moaned out his name in response and she knew she was getting close to the edge again. She stopped her hands movements and whispered when they broke away for a seconds-long break;

"I need you inside me," Her words were very clear, not flowery words, just the truth. He seemed to get the point because he growled in response before crushing her against the mattress when he flipped their positions. He placed his body between her legs and he brought her legs up to wrap around his hips as much as they could before he started feasting on her mouth again. She moaned when she felt his fingers part her nether lips before positioning himself there. When the head of him finally started to enter her slowly she was swamped with more spine-tingling pleasure as well as a small renewed fear that he still may not be able tot fit even with her practice and her body being so relaxed right now.

When she looked up and saw how much self-control the Big Guy was exerting right now from the physical strain almost showing on his beautiful face in the effort not to hurt her at all; to let her body become accustomed to his massive length. This effort on his part as he inched inside her very slowly, made her fall in love with him even more, and felt ashamed for her worries earlier about him losing control. This was her mate; the other half of her soul and she can't believe she ever doubted him anything. She felt the last of the small tension left in her body fade she realized that Goliath hadn't even noticed as he was too busy trying to keep himself in check and didn't notice her body's complete surrender to him. Once again it was up to her to enlighten the Big Guy. She tried to catch his eye with hers, but when she didn't succeed she took his face in both of her hands and forced him to look at her.

"Goliath," she called out simply; just his name, but filled with all the emotion she felt at the moment, and when he heard that his intense dark gaze locked with hers. His eyes held a question as well as he was still afraid of hurting her. "Let yourself go," she replied to the question in his eyes quite simply. When he looked about to protest or question her she held her fingers over his mouth before he could make a sound. Then she said again, "Just let go," This time instead of keeping her hand there to prevent his speech she started kissing him once more to try and illustrate the point. It didn't take long. When he started to kiss her back and actually relaxed a bit they both moaned at the sweet friction when he slipped in another inch or two inside her tight, but fully relaxed sheath. Even though Elisa had expected it, the sensation was enough to have her body arching off of the bed in the pure intense pleasure of it. On the other hand, Goliath hadn't expected it; his growl of pleasure was all the more sweeter to Elisa's ears and shocking to his own.

"I told you to just let go, Big Guy," she whispered against his lips before he responded by taking the kiss deeper than before. He must have listened to her then for it didn't take long before his member was embedded within her as far as it could go and surprisingly that was almost to the hilt. Much to the pleasure and satisfaction of both. By this time both of them were slick with sweat and their breaths were coming in short gasps. When Goliath started to apologize for not being able to love her properly this first time as he felt his control slipping away and he knew this time would not be the perfect time that Elisa had envisioned, she stopped his words with a kiss. She told him to just worry about the moment and let the rest take care of itself. They had the rest of the night to explore each other, she told him before she reached for the sensitive spot on his back. He jerked in pleasure before reaching between them to return the favor. When he reached her pleasure spot between them however that was the last straw for Elisa as she shattered from the most powerful climax she had ever had, sending her body bucking and shaking as she held onto Goliath inside and out through wave after wave of pleasure. She cried out, practically screaming out her release as his name burst from her mouth.

Feeling her inner muscles milking him as she reached another climax was all Goliath could handle as well, and he went violently over the edge screaming, growling Elisa's name in the most wholly male sound she had ever heard. He collapsed beside her then, spent for the moment, but ever-mindful of not wanting to hurt her in any way. Elisa felt bereft when he slowly pulled himself out of her before snuggling her as close to his side as he could get her. A happening stranger than anything so far happened then; she suddenly felt shy as she listened to his heartbeat slowing and his breath rumbling in his chest. She snuggled closer to him feeling content for one of the first times in her life.

"Elisa," she felt more than heard his chest rumble as he whispered her name into her ear as he nuzzled her neck. She looked up into his intense gaze, and seeing the obvious love shining there wondered if her eyes shone the same way right now. There was also a large amount of awe in his voice and she knew it must have been as overwhelming for him as it had been for her. "I love you," he told her then and pulled her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back tightly, enjoying the afterglow immensely.

"I love you too, Goliath," Using his name the way he like at these times to show him how much this really does mean to her. He squeezed her again before looking down at her again. Only this time with his devastating smile on his face and shining in his eyes as he gazed down adoringly. I must look just as goofy smiling up at him, she thought to herself as she ran her fingers through his hair lazily. He leaned down to kiss her nose then.

"I don't know how I survived before you came into my life," he told her reverently

"I don't know how I lived without you either," she told him before sliding up so she could kiss him very slowly and tenderly. He kissed her back the same way; neither hurrying or putting anything into the kiss except pure and timeless love they had found with each other. And though they paid no attention to clocks it was an hour or so that they spent just pouring their love into their kisses as they just held each other as if afraid that if they let go the other would disappear forever.

Then when they came up for air one last time something happened. Neither knew if it was a look or an extra long touch or just out of the blue, but the energy between them started to crackle with the electric chemistry between them and when their lips next met they were pouring passion into it once more and their movements became less relaxed as they felt once more the urgent tug to touch and be touched. Their touches became eager and their kisses urgent as their bodies longed to get closer and closer to each other. Their bodies slid as skin touched skin and ragged breathing and sounds of pleasure took over. They forgot to think and started to just feel. This time fear and worry were completely gone from both of them and instinct; base and primal, took over.

She was on her hands and knees in front of him as he was behind. He slid home so easily it surprised them both. And when he started to move the pleasure took them even more by such surprise that the sensations took over completely and it was just that much more intense. Elisa held on to the sheets she fisted in her hands for dear life. Her body bowed with the pleasure of each stroke as he was going even deeper from this angle. He held onto her with one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder. The pleasure escalated with the sweet friction they were causing between them. Her fingernails bit into her own palms so hard that they almost drew blood as the pleasure/pain took on new heights.

Then all thought was wiped out of her brain as he reached an angle that had them both crying out with each deep stroke. Her legs he spread as wide as they could go, lifting one back against his hip to keep the angle they had found. Her body was arching off the bed in the bliss of each stroke until she was trembling and shaking before she even reached completion. When her climax did hit it was so strong and so bright that it wiped away every other memory of pleasure before that point from her mind. When her climax hit its' peak he couldn't hold back his own any longer and tumbled down that path right after her until they were both a heap of sweat-slickened limbs as their breath and heartbeats continued to speed by, and even his wings that had been wrapped around them were shaking from the force of his sensations. He pulled them across the bed then so he landed on his back with her laying her back to his front still. As what had just happened finally sunk in when both Elisa and Goliath could think coherently once more they fell almost instantly asleep when they collapsed back onto the mattress.

When they awoke a short time later Elisa was instantly alert and afraid that the sun had risen and they had wasted too much time sleeping. She relaxed quickly when she felt Goliath's heartbeat under her ear and saw from the lack of light out the window they hadn't slept very long at all. Taking a look at the bedside table as it had a clock it revealed that it was only a little after midnight and they had at least four hours before sunrise. Feeling the Bug Guy start awake beside her brought a smile to her face as she knew similar worries had crossed his mind when he awoke. When she felt him relax again she stayed still, wondering what he would do next. She felt his talons running through the length of her hair that had fallen in a blue-black mass between them in her sleep. She just enjoyed the pleasure she felt at this sweet gesture and snuggled close to him then. She sighed very contentedly as she thought that this was something that she could definitely get used to. The perks of being Goliath's mate suddenly tripled in her estimation and she smiled mischievously as her mind wandered to other 'human customs' she would enjoy teaching her big purple giant. She sighed again and it was a very contented sound, one she hoped she continued to make for the rest of their lives together.


End file.
